A Dragon's Life For Me
by KitsuneTails25
Summary: Athena is being unfair, really. Who was he to know he had to ask for her permission for Annabeth's hand in marraige? Did other demigods talk to their godly parents before marrying? No, no they did not. But no, Athena just had to go crazy-angry. So now he's trapped in a world he didn't know, and what's worse is, that he's not even human anymore. Much less a demigod.
1. A Dragon's Life For Me

Two years after college and both now having stable jobs, Percy finally asks Annabeth for her hand in marriage. Unsurprisingly, she accepted. And unsurprisingly, Athena wasn't very pleased. Percy had already talked to Annabeth's father, and gods aren't really that part of their children's lives, so Percy didn't expect that he also had to get Athena's approval.

That night, Athena visited him in his dreams. Not listening to his explanations, then desperate pleas when he realized what she was gonna do, she banished him to a pet world of her's as punishment. A pet world where everything was still a few hundred years ago, and all was the same, except for one thing: Dragons.

"PJ and HTTYD crossover:

Percy Jackson is transformed into a _(new or already established) dragon and is sent to Berk as a test/punishment from Athena. Whilst there, he meets the vikings, who immediately capture him and use him to train new recruits. (Pre-Hiccup/Toothless-friendship)" Idea given by CSP2708

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and How To Train Your Dragon does, in no way, belong to me. I don't even have my own house, why would I own those two series?


	2. Prologue

Oh glob. Here we go, another story. And I have two stories I'm still working on, one of which I will probably rewrite. ...Aw heck I feel like writing this. And I will f*cking write this. This might even help me get out of this low inspiration block I have with my other stories.

So let's go!

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Annabeth whipped around at the panicked shout, and saw Percy running towards her. She analyzed his state immediately. He was out of breath, and his messy wind swept hair was matted with sweat. His face was slightly pale as if about to get sick and his eyes are filled with an emotion she can't name. At his shout of, "Annabeth, the infirmary!" The daughter of Athena felt a stab of panic and worry herself. Who's injured? How bad is it to make Percy act like this? Is someone dying?

Before she can voice her thoughts aloud, Percy tugged at her hand and took off running, presumably to the infirmary. It only took half a second of stumbling before she ran on her own, Percy still not letting go.

"Percy-what is it? What's wrong?" He didn't answer, just urgently tugged her along. She was about to ask again when they almost barreled over a group of Aphrodite girls who are chattering excitedly. Piper herself had a huge smile on her face, looking like a full-blown Aphrodite girl. Why did she look like that, didn't she know someone must be possibly hurt?

"Percy, please tell me, who is it?!" She yelled in a bit of a panic, but he didn't repond. Grover and Juniper was snuggling in the amphitheatre, and when they passed by she saw Grover shake his head while Juniper tried to smother her giggles.

They passed by a group of Ares kids, but Clarisse didn't say a word. She just watched them and she looked like...she was smiling? Not a word of insult? Clarisse, smiling?

"Percy–what–? What's going on?" She asked as they reached the Big House, which is oddly empty of a centaur and a wine god. She had also spied the Apollo children somewhere on the archery range, so the infirmary would be completely empty. Percy didn't say anything, just pushed her forward inside the infirmary. And, true to her guess, it was empty. Even the beds were missing some injured or dying.

"Percy–what..." She stood, looking around in confusion, when a hand gently took her's from behind. Annabeth turned around only to let out an almost inaudible gasp at the sight before her.

Percy kneeled in front of her, his expressive sea-green eyes bursting with emotion. And in his hands, is a small black box that can only be holding one thing.

"N-no way..." The shocked woman whispered faintly as tears gathered in her eyes. Her heart felt like leaping out of her chest and she wondered at the back of her mind if she's gonna have a heart attack, no matter how unlikely it is to happen.

Percy gave her that lopsided smile that she loved so much, and opened the box. "Annabeth Chase, ever since I saw you, I had fallen in love, whether or not I would've admitted it back then. You have saved me countless times, and have stuck by my side through countless of stupid ideas–remember the jump from St. Louis Arch?– And ever since I was 13 and was terrified of you joining the Hunters, I realized that I couldn't live without you. You more important to me than anything, even my own life, that I would willingly give for you. So Annabeth Chase, my best friend, my soul mate, my one and only, will you marry me?"

Annabeth covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, my gods, YES!" And she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sending them tumbling to the ground. Percy grunted at the impact but had a ridiculously wide grin on his face that matched her's. Their lips met in a kiss, and Annabeth will never get tired of the feeling of fireworks. She will never get tired of the taste of his lips. Never get tired of this warm feeling in her chest.

Annabeth gave a faint watery laugh as she leaned away, letting Percy sit up and put the ring on her finger. She admired the simple silver band and neatly cut jewel, the light going through the precious stone painting it in various shades of green.

Annabeth then slapped him.

"Ow!"

"That's for scaring me." She narrowed her eyes in mock anger at his chuckle, but it was ruined when a smile still tugged at her lips.

"I told him not to do it." They glanced at the doorway to see Grover and Juniper standing there smiles on their faces, with Grover's being a little bit more exasperated than her girlfriend's. Behind the two was Piper who was giving them a thumbs up with a camera. Clarisse was there too, and when she saw their positions she rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, get a room you two." The daughter of War scowled, but looked like she was fighting a smile.

Before anyone can say anything else, campers, old and new alike, came flowing in, laughing, screaming, congratulating. It was absolute chaos. But a good kind of chaos.

Through it all, Annabeth's hand never did leave her fiance's–gods, she can't believe it!–even when Aphrodite girls nearly attacked her, and some Hermes and Ares boys tried to pull Percy away. When they finally managed to discreetly get away, Percy led them to the beach. They sat silently, Annabeth leaning her head on his shoulder and his thumb making circles at the back of her hand. The setting sun giving the sky a beautiful orange hue, along with the clouds and the glittering waves of the sea.

"Why the infirmary though? Of all the places we almost died, why there?" Annabeth asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Percy grinned. "Because it's the first time I saw you." He said as if it was obvious.

She snorted and kissed his cheek. "Sweet."

And not a word was said between them as they watched the sun give its final goodbyes.

xXx

Miles away, somewhere, a goddess watched with cold grey eyes.

xXx

The rest of the night, the couple recieved multiple congratulations. From hand shakes and pats to the back, to suggestive comments about making sure they behave tonight or joking about giving them condoms if they needed some(they left the two blushing as red as tomatoes and Annabeth had to chase away a pair of identical brothers with her dagger). Chiron even made an announcement about their engagement(as if the whole camp didn't already know by now) and offered congratulations. And Mr. D just waved a hand and went, 'whatever. Congrats or something.'

The couple walked to the cabins after an hour of laughter from the campfire songs, the cool night air a contrast to the warmth of the multi-colored flame. Other campers joined them as they walked to the cabins, being quieter than usual due to their tiredness. Piper gave them a smile and waved as she followed her siblings. The Stoll brother's made kissing noises and gestures, before they yelped and slammed the door shut at Annabeth's death glare.

Annabeth paused and turned her glare to him at hearing his chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing. You're cute even when glaring."

She huffed, hiding a grin. "Whatever."

They were near the Athena cabin when Percy spoke. "Maybe you can stay in my cabin for the night."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, well, Mr. Jackson. Didn't know you could be so direct. Maybe you should've taken up the Stoll's offer of condoms."

Percy flushed. "I–I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that–that–we just sleep in a single bed not that–not that I wouldn't wanna do it with you–I would do so happily–I mean if you wanted to–I–" Annabeth cut off his stuttered ramblings with a deep kiss.

She pulled away a few seconds later, both ignoring the whistles from the other campers. She smiled, "While I would love to 'sleep in a single bed' with you, there are rules against that."

"Not even for a single night?" Percy pouted, having gotten his scrambled brain back together. "Rules are meant to be broken."

The daughter of Wisdom laughed and pecked his nose. "No, no, they really aren't, Seaweed Brain."

He sighed. "Okay. Goodnight, Wisegirl."

"Goodnight." She replied as she pulled away, and Percy let his hand drop to his side.

He stood there until the door to her cabin closed, then he walked to his own with a huge smile on his face.

Today was the best day ever.

xXx

Unfortunately, it won't seem to stay that way, Percy thought as he watched the woman in front of him with wary and confused eyes.

The son of Poseidon had fallen asleep in his cabin to the sound of the gurgling fountain, only to open his eyes to blinding white. Everything was white, from the sky to the ground that stretched endlessly in all directions. The only spot of color was himself and his shadow.

That changed when in front of him, a figure appeared in a flash of, again, white. Wearing a white men's chiton covered in armor and her dark hair in a braid, the woman with familar gray eyes observed him with a cold look and a disapproving frown.

"...Athena?"

"Jackson." Distaste can be heard clearly in her voice. "It's Lady Athena to you, Sea spawn."

"What do you want?"

Athena sneered as she started a slow walk until she had her back to him. "Such disrespect. Is that how you talk to the mother of your supposed betrothed? Which by the way," She suddenly whipped around. Percy, who had turned to keep Athena in his sight after the goddess passed him, stumbled back in surprise. "Who you asked for her hand in marriage without my permission?!"

"Wha–?" Percy blinked bewildered. "But I already talked to Frederick."

"Bah!" The Goddess of Wisdom waved a hand dismissively. "That's Frederick, and Frederick seems to like you for some reason. And it's Frederick now, not Mr. Chase?" She seemed annoyed at that.

"Ah," Percy smiled a little awkwardly. "He said that if we're gonna be family then we shouldn't be so formal with each other..."

"Tsk. You may have gotten his approval, but you didn't get mine."

"What–but you have never been a part of Annabeth's life that much! What gave you a right to act like a parent to her now?" He demanded.

The goddess' expression grew thunderous. "You dare?! There are ancient laws in place that prevents gods from meddling too much with mortal affairs!"

"Then it's a stupid law! If you gods really cared then you should've done something as dozens of your children die every week!" He shouted. In his mind's eye he can see the corpse of the five year old as it was ravaged by a pack of hellhounds. They had been too late to arrive, and he can still hear the little girl's fading screams as she choked in her own blood.

"You–!"

Percy gasped and took a step back as the air turned heavy. Pure power flowed out of the woman's form in waves, and Percy seemed to remember that he was talking to a millenia old goddess that can just as easily kill him with nary a blink as she can breathe.

"You dare?!"

The ground of his dreamscape started shaking, and despite of being the son of the Earthshaker, he stumbled and fell on the unstable ground.

"You dare ask for my daughter's hand in marriage without asking for my permission, and now you talk to me with such disrespect! You have forgotten your place, Perseus Jackson!"

Percy winced at the sound of his full name. "H–hey now, let's calm down–"

"I will not calm down! You have pushed me too far, and now you will face the consequences!" Cracks started appearing on the ground beneath him, steadily spreading wider and numerous as seconds passed. "A–Athena–!"

"It's Lady Athena!" She shrieked.

Percy rolled over to dodge a crack as it widened enough to fit a person. Only to find another one in the other way. The cracks spread and spread until it no longer can be called 'cracks' but deep trenches whose bottom remained unseen in darkness. And Percy was left in a single patch of ground with the threat of falling around him.

His breaths came in panicked pants as he wondered, is this how he's gonna die? Killed by a goddess with issues in his sleep? Leaving his Wisegirl with no warning, just like that?

"Perseus Jackson," Percy turned around to see Athena floating in thin air, hair and clothes swaying lazily in an invisible wind. "As punishment, I banish you to a parallel world, where ferocious beasts roam freely."

"W–wait, what?! What about Annabeth?! My mother?! Paul?!" Percy yelled in fear and panic as cracks started to form in his little island of ground.

"They'll survive." She said dismissively.

"N–no..." Percy backed away as the ground started falling apart, only to trip when a chunk fell from behind. His eyes roved around in panic. "P–please, Lady Athena, let me make up to you!" He said in desperation, throwing his pride away in favor of his life and not leaving Annabeth alone so soon.

"This is how you will make up to me. Entertainment."

Was the last thing he heard accompanied with his screams as the last of his platform crumbled away and he fell to the darkness.

xXx

Soooooo... Thoughts?

And Athena's really mean isn't she.

As to why she cares this much, two reasons. One: With all those time Annabeth spent in Olympus in rebuilding it, they managed to have some mother-daughter time together, so they are closer than most gods and their demigods. Two: She hated Poseidon. While she can tolerate Percy for her daughter's sake, the fact that he didn't ask for her approval just makes it too much of an insult. Him saying those things didn't help.

I can't figure out how to put those reasons in this chapter, so I just put it here in the Author's Note.

That last dialogue about entertainment... XD. So cruel. But gods are cruel.

And poor Annabeth. The two leaving for each other's cabins, only to find in the morning that Percy disappeared. Sound familiar? Hmm I dunno why but it sounds familiar... *cough*

And uh, Hey, Greenninjagal, how do you do? I borrowed your one-shot, Infirmary. Not word for word though! Just the idea of Percy scaring Annabeth and proposing there. Rereading that one-shot made me fangirl all over again X)

So, is it okay?

Disclaimer: Idea for the first scene does not belong to me. But instead belongs to the author mentioned above.

Signing out,

KitsuneTails25


	3. Chapter 1: Eggshells

He didn't know when exactly his consciousness returned. Nor how long he was unconscious. Weeks? Months? Years even?

It was just blank and darkness one moment, then he opened his eyes to...more darkness. If he weren't so disoriented and confused, he would've felt annoyed. He body felt a bit numb, as if it didn't had the chance to move for a very long time. Just how long was he unconscious?

He moved an arm, it was clumsy and weak, but the movement caused him to realize that he was submerged in some type of thick liquid. And it seems he was curled up tightly with some type of walls encompassing him for some reason.

A cage...

He needed to escape.

Now.

His need urged him to raise his head, a tiny movement really, but he somehow managed to gather enough strength to break the wall. He was rewarded by a ray of light, slipping between cracks. Bolstered by the result, he tried again and again, until he freed his head and arms. Percy blinked his eyes rapidly to adjust to the lighting, before he shifted in an attempt to free the rest of his body.

He succeeded, but he yelped when it took the cage falling over and making him stumble and roll to the ground to make it happen. He landed on his chin and stomach, before he painfully sat up while rolling his jaw.

His body felt odd. He looked down on his hands only to see claws covered in light blue scales. Startled, he stumbled and fell on his back. He panicked as he tried to get up-there are things on his back!

Percy stumbled and rolled around, his new appendages _moving-flapping_?-with him. But then there was a rumbling growl that immediately silenced him. It was deeper, older, and more dangerous. Gulping, he turned around...only to squeak and fall on his back again at the sight of a pair of giant eyes.

The giant monster made the same sound again, that now Percy recognized to almost resemble a laugh. He huffed, only to squeak again when it moved closer and enclosed his middle with its huge jaws. Was this how he's gonna die? He hadn't even managed to solve the mystery of his weird appearance yet, much less get back to Annabeth! But then something inside him seemed to say that it's safe. That the creature was _home_ , and _safety_ , and _protection_.

Percy didn't know why, but he listened and relaxed. The creature didn't bite down, much to his relief, only carried him to someplace a little higher. He was lowered on a place made out of grass, straw, branches, and seaweed, and in front of him are giant broken eggshells. Which was covered in the same sticky liquid that he now realized he was covered in.

Wait...

Scales, claws, eggshells, -he took a look behind him, only to have his suspicion confirmed-...wings, and a tail, and now having a good look at the creature, since it was some distance away instead of being right up at his face...

Is that a freaking dragon?!

...and he is one too?!

While the demigod in a dragon's body was in the middle of an existential crisis, the dragon had flew back in through the cave entrance, carrying a fish in its mouth. It dropped the fish outside the nest, and tore out a chunk. The piece of meat dropping in front of him certainly snapped him out of his frantic thoughts, but looking at the thing didn't give him any positive feelings.

He didn't like eating fish. He never ate fish even before knowing his godly heritage and his mom never forced him to. He can hear them speak dammit, just thinking about eating them makes him feel like some kind of heartless cannibal or something.

Percy shrunk away in distress. Not a normal reaction that he would do, it was almost animalistic, so he chalked it up to being a dragon. The dragon made a gentle rumbling sound and nudged the meat in his direction, but he still refused. The dragon stared at him, but when he didn't budge, it backed away. Percy felt relieved for a moment, when he thought the dragon would stop insisting, but that ended when it tore a bigger chunk out of the fish, threw it to the air, and caught it with a loud snap! of its powerful jaws. It then swallowed and looked back at him, somehow looking both worried and expectant.

Percy swallowed. The snapping of the giant jaws scared him,-an image of his weak helpless tiny body in place of the fish appeared in his mind-but the worried look made him feel bad. It reminded him of fighting against Gabe when he was younger and getting injured, only to wake up in the morning with his worried mother tending to him and making him promise not to fight Gabe like that again. It made him feel guilty that he worried his mom.

But this isn't my mom, he reminded himself. It's a dragon. A monster.

But it's really hard to think that way when the dragon made a distressed sound and nudged the chunk closer again, and he felt his resolve break. Fine, fine, he grumbled, -though it sounded more like a series of growls instead of words- Just this once, then he'd rather eat some red meat. No matter how disgusting, as long as it's not fish.

Suppressing a shudder, he picked it up with his mouth and bit. Flavor burst through his tongue at the taste and he mentally melted. Now that he had tasted food he noticed how empty his stomach felt, he felt like he could eat a bull! Without thinking, the food in his mouth disappeared in seconds, and when another piece was dropped in front of him he quickly ate that too. It took another before he became full and slowed down.

Why did fish have to be so delicious? He blamed it on being a dragon.

The mother dragon finished off the fish in one bite and moved deeper inside the nest, Percy watching it curiously. This time, he didn't struggle when she picked him up; she's a mother, she had no reason to harm her hatchling...which is Percy in this case. Gods, he can't believe he's a dragon.

Then he thought of the gods and goddesses, and his expression soured. Right... All powerful immortals.

 _At least_ , he thought optimistically, _I wasn't_ _turned_ _into a tree_. Or a half-spider like what Athena did to Arachne. As much as a bitch Arachne was-is, she was once a poor mortal girl who was played and ruined by the gods.

Won't stop demigods from killing her ass again and again though.

She started it. Trying to eat them and all, even though the children had nothing to do with what their parents did before they were even born.

At the thought of home, he felt a stab of deep longing. What are they doing now? Were they panicking over his disappearance, yet again? And Annabeth... How hard is she taking this?

He didn't move when he was lowered deeper inside the nest, nor did he move when the larger creature lay around him, a wing covering the hatchling from the world. The former demigod just curled up silently, wrapped up in his grief, and anger at the goddess' cruelty.

xXx

The former demigod was subdued the following week, rarely would anything snap him out of his depression. He merely slept, ate, or observed the mother dragon silently.

The mother dragon was beautiful, once Percy managed to get a proper look at her. Wings of blueish-white can spread to an unknown wingspan, while fins of the same color can be found on various locations; on all her four legs, the base of her tail, then the biggest one, at the end of her tail, and small black singular fins along her spine. She also had gills, so he guessed she-they, were water dragons. Smooth greenish-light blue scales glittered in the light from the cave entrance, and it faded to black the closer the scales are to her spine. The dragon's build is slender and serpentine, reminiscent of the eastern dragons back home, but shorter and with longer legs. There are also pairs of tendrils protruding from where the eyebrows would be, they waved gracefully in an air, their use unknown to Percy for now. Horns curved on her head, with a smaller pair at each side of her face, and at the main wing joint. Her eyes are sea-green with a pupil that becomes slitted during hunting, but contracts when she's taking care of him.

She was beautiful, and dangerous. He's quite glad he isn't her meal.

At the end of the week, he was taught to hunt for fish. Well, shown, since he was too small to hunt by himself.

Percy followed the larger dragon out the cave for another day of watching her hunt. The cave entrance led to the ocean, so he merely had to jump from a rock and he'll land on the water with a splash.

The start of the outings had snapped him out of depression a bit by distracting him, which is just as well since if Annabeth ever heard of this she'll kick his ass for moping around for so long. She's smart, and she had the backing of the camp, if anyone would ever find a way to bring him back then it would be her. His heart still felt heavy as he thought of home, even as he tried to not let that ember of hope die to nothingness.

Percy shook his head, and determinately caught up to the mother dragon swimming in front of him. He'll stop thinking of that, and just enjoy this life as much as he can. Being a dragon is quite interesting, after all.

As Percy landed on a coral to watch, he was quite thankful that he can't understand sea creatures anymore. While he now got over having to eat fish, hearing them screaming as they were killed and consumed would not have been pleasant. He still winced though at the sight of the limp dead-eyed fish in the huge creature's jaws.

She gave him chunks of fish which he quickly devoured before it can float away, and after they finished it all, she swam next to him and stared into the distance. He finished his meal and followed her gaze curiously, and saw a school of small fish. The scales glittered in the light, making a fascinating view that caught his eye as they swam around as an ever-shifting shapeless blob of glitter. Eventually, he managed to drag his eyes away to look at the dragon beside him, only to start when he saw that she was looking back at him.

She had an amused look in her eyes that was also expectant, and flicked her head in the direction of the fishes. After looking back and forth between the fishes and the dragon, it finally dawned on Percy what she wanted.

She wanted him to hunt.

He glanced at her expectant, almost challenging, look and turned back to the school of fish with narrowed eyes. He had been watching her hunt the past five days, and exercised his body in the water. Plus, he was the son of Poseidon. The sea is his domain.

He took off from the coral in a burst of speed, but slowed down as he got closer. He didn't want to startle them after all. With a wave of his tail, Percy swam lower and slowed to a stop.

He stayed in a ready position, slitted eyes sharp as he waited for a chance to strike.

She wanted him to catch some fish?

Fine, he'll catch her some fish.

xXx

In the end, it took him the rest of the day to catch a single fish. But once he finally did, he was so proud of his accomplishment that he bounded up to the other, prize in jaws and chest puffed up, acting like a true little dragon that had its first successful hunt.

And something inside him felt warm at the proud and fond look in the dragoness' eyes. She nudged him affectionately and swam to the direction of the cave.

Percy watched her retreating back, before quickly eating his small prize. Swallowing, he followed the dr-...his... mother.

She took care of him, and he's getting quite fond of her. It's only right that she is referred to as mother, and Sally Jackson can stay as his mom.

xXx

Percy made a low, sad, croon as he nudged the still form of his draconic mother. A low groan sounded deep in her chest, an eye flickering open to stare at him weakly.

It has been a week since she had collapsed, a month since he hatched. He was bigger now, he can reach his nose to her back if he stretched on his hind legs enough, and he can swim much faster. They had also started flying-though Percy can only flap his wings to exercise them, they aren't strong enough to carry him to the air yet.

Throughout the days, he had noticed the older dragon getting steadily weaker. At first, he paid it no mind, maybe it's just his imagination. But then it worsened to the point where he got concerned; he would give her a questioning warble- _'Are you okay?'_ \- whenever she paused while walking on land or struggled to get up, but she would just give him this fond reassuring look that somehow conveyed, _'Silly hatchling I'm fine.'_

 _Gods, please don't take her away from me now,_ The little dragon with the mind of a demigod pleaded silently as he carried the fish closer to her mouth. He'll do anything. He didn't want to lose anyone again.

Percy lowered the fish, and squawked to get her attention -since it can be compared to _'pay attention to me!'_ \- which made her groan and lift her head slightly to eat the fish.

In addition to being taught how to hunt and fly, she also taught him dragon-speak. Which is less speaking with words, and more with body language and different sounds. Percy learned by paying attention to the sounds she made while doing or gesturing to a certain thing, before she'll listen patiently as he tried out. Some sounds he learned from her reactions when he made them-like that squawing. He quite enjoyed learning the 'language', at least now he can understand body language to see if a dragon is hostile or not.

Percy turned to leave, intent of catching some more fish, but stopped at the feeling of warm air behind him. He turned around, shocked and a bit hopeful. Usually, she would just drop her head again and fall asleep after a meal, but this time, she stared at Percy with a such tender look, it made his chest hurt. She exhaled, and lifted him him through gently biting his middle, and deposited him against her neck. He made a questioning but hopeful croon, while she curled up around him.

His mother nuzzled the bottom of her jaw on him while she purred - _I love you_. He purred and nuzzled her back - _I love you, too_.

xXx

When he woke up...she was cold.

xXx

Valka didn't know why she did it.

She's a viking, it's a dragon. She was supposed to kill the first chance she got.

But... looking at those sea-green eyes, full of panic and fear, then resignation as it closed it eyes and fell limp, waiting for and accepting the inevitable, stayed her hand. Dragon were beasts, they only cared about food and mating like the wild animals they are. They aren't supposed to have such-such human expressions on their eyes, only hunger, anger, and bloodlust.

But here is a baby dragon(she can see that now, the big eyes, the stubby things that were supposed to be horns, and even the little wings) understanding what was gonna happen and accepted it in resignation.

Her axe lowered.

And she let it go.

The loud metallic clang! as it hit the ground startled it, brillant turquoise eyes snapping open, and it frantically scrambled away from her no longer restraining hand. Valka thought it would take the chance to run away, but it instead stopped a few feet to eye her warily, and with also seemed to be curiosity in its eyes, tiny chest heaving in deep pants. She frowned slightly. Why isn't it running away? Does it not have self-preservation skills?

It took a step closer, nose twitching in curiosity, but stopped when her hand twitched to her axe. The dragon warbled and ran away, disappearing into the bushes with a flick of its tail.

Valka huffed and picked up her axe. She went back to the viking settlement on the other side of the island, her betrothed must be waiting for her.

But the dragon with expressive eyes haunted her for most of the night.

xXx

I wanted to continue writing the scene where Valka finds the cave, but I'll be writing it in Percy's view and I just feel like I should do that in the next chapter.

I'm not... that knowledgeable in the HTTYD fandom, in fact, I only started reading fanfictions of it because I decided to write this story.

chuckles sheepishly as I scold myself for writing a story that happens in a fandom I'm not yet familiar with*

So I'm doing research, reading fanfics, reading the books (I'm more familiar with the movie, but there might be some knowledge in the books that I might need), and will eventually watch the series Riders of Berk.

And if I get any facts wrong and I didn't say that I did it on purpose, feel free to correct me. Thanks.

Um... review?

I drew a picture of what the dragon looked liked. Percy is like a chibi version of her.

 **Edit** Whale then, the link disappeared. Let me try again...

https : / / w w w. d e viantart . com / art / A-Water-Dragon-for-My-HTTYD- Fic - 712957245

Just remember to erase all the spaces. I also put the link in my profile, just in case lol


	4. Chapter 2: An Axe

He stayed in the cave for a week. Percy didn't really specify to himself why he stayed so long with the rotting body of a dragon on the cave floor. Maybe out of sentiment, of hesitation of leaving his dragon-mother like that but unable to dig a grave–or even drag her body outside, maybe because he got nowhere else to go, him being a former-demigod-now-dragon in an unfamiliar world. He can't even fly properly yet, only for a few feet before his wing joints starts to hurt.

But still, for some reason he stayed for a week. At the end of that week he went exploring around the area of land–he had only left the cave for food, and always not too far. He resolved that he'll be leaving permanently now, the smell is too much for his sensitive nose and he felt he can't just hide away forever.

One of his problems is being unknown to this world. Might as well go and fix it.

It was only three days of traveling, of hunting forest critters(or trying to, was more like it. Percy didn't mind much, he wasn't gonna eat it anyway–eating fish was enough, thanks), jumping off trees and having a repeated reunion with the ground as he tried to fly, jumping off boulders and repeatedly performing an impressive belly flop when he decided that landing on water than land would be less painful for him, and swimming around to hunt fish, before he caught the scent of a human.

He had been slumped on the forest floor, basking in a sense of accomplishment for almost reaching the top of the trees, when he caught wiff of an unfamiliar scent. It was different from the forest and ocean he had acquainted himself with for the past three days, and it made him wary at the possibility of an unknown, possibly dangerous, creature lurking around.

But its a bit familiar... Percy blinked and struggled to stand up. Sitting up on his two hind legs, he sniffed the air more thoroughly. It mingled with the surrounding plants and animals, but he was able to make out...sweat and...was that blood?

Humans are the only beings Percy knew that sweat, so he felt a little excited to be able to see a fellow hu–no, he isn't human anymore. They'll probably get scared or capture him for experiment or something... But the blood could be from an injury and Percy couldn't just leave someone to die in the middle of a forest!

Resolved, Percy brought his nose to the ground and began tracking. He had a bit of experience with the forest critters so he's reasonably certain he can find his target.

He had to turn around a few minutes later though when he finally realized that the scent is getting fainter and not stronger.

xXx

Percy carefully slinked through the underbush, fins and wings tightly pressed against him to lessen the area his slender body occupied. He was careful not to disturb too much of the leaves around him as he moved closer to the source of the scent.

It was a bit harder in this area, since the human seems to have walked around for some reason. He also smelled rabbit, so maybe they were hunting and that's where the blood came from?

Won't hurt to check, Percy told himself as he nosed the air.

He stilled when a heard breathing above him. It was faint and calm, even with his superior hearing, as if the person was consciously making sure they didn't breathe too loudly. The dragon barely moved when the presence–who he now noticed had been crouching on top of a boulder near him. Stupid stupid stupid, he shouldn't have put his guard down–pounced on him with what sounded like a war cry.

He let out his own more high pitched and animalistic scream at the sudden attack, panicking when something heavy pinned him to the ground. The dragon flailed frantically, his various appendages swinging around.

The human female who had caught him off guard didn't seem to notice the bleeding scratches his spined tailfin and claws caused, raising an– _holy Hera is that an axe?!_ It was, and the cold and determined glint in her gaze clearly told him what it was gonna used for.

The weapon seemed to moved in slow motion, and Percy felt numb dread at the bottom of his stomach. Is this it then? Not even two months in this world and he's gonna die, right here? Will he even see his family again after this, will Athena even bother to bring him back home?

Is this Athena's punishment, to be slayed just like the countless monsters that had died at his blade?

The axe was fully above the woman's head now, ready to be brought down and end this short miserable life. And Percy can't–he can't do anything about it.

So with a defeated look in his eyes, he closed his them and prayed to the gods that never truly cared that much for him. Please, _please_ at least let him end up in his world's afterlife. Then at least he can meet Annabeth in Elysium.

He waited. He waited for the pain to come.

But none came. He jumped when he heard the clang of heavy metal hitting the ground. Scrambling out of reach of the suddenly non-restricting hands, he ran until he reached the egde of the bushes. Percy can't help but stop and look back to stare in confusion.

The woman, kneeling on her knees and staring back, wore clothes that he had never seen anywhere before, with fur and cloth along with armor. Who wears armor these days(well, except for the demigods, but you know what he meant)? Then he remembered that this was another world and decided to just accept it.

The former demigod was contemplating on going closer to see if he can befriend the woman, but abruptly changed his mind the moment her hand twitched to her weapon.

Nope-ing out of there, he scrambled. One life threatening situation is enough for today, thanks.

xXx

The second time he met the woman, he was hunting. He had found a lake and decided to try how it felt for him, since he only ever went to the salty water of the sea. Taking a moment to appreciate the almost glass-like quality of the water, the dragon gracefully slipped under with nary a splash.

Percy felt the 'flaps' inside the entrance of his nostrils block the water from entering, and started breathing in the fresh water through his gills. It was...ok. A bit weird, and not as great in his gills as the ocean, but he's not suffocating or something so it was fine. The lake tasted something like plants and mud, more than the sea, with the scent of fish more noticeable from the less amount of salt. He was a bit worried there that he was a 'salt water dragon' and the lake water would have harmful effects on his body, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

With a flick of his powerful tail he launched in the water. His paws and wings were pressed to his body as he swam like a very unusual looking fish. Or like a snake, more likely.

Half an hour in, he heard a splash nearby. Percy blinked when he peeked behind a rock and saw it was the woman again. She stood on a bunch of boulders near the waterfall, one of the lowest ones, and it seems she was... skipping stones.

Okay, Percy had no idea why she was skipping stones on a bunch of boulders. She could've just skipped stones easily in the more safer grounds at the edges of the lake. His wondering was answered later when the woman, looking bored, picked up a spear that he hadn't noticed until then, before hopping boulders away from the waterfall. It seems she had been hunting fish then, before boredom became too much and it resulted to her skipping stones.

Satisfied with this knowledge, Percy huffed and turned to leave–What? You expect him to stay around? The woman almost decapitated him for gods sake, no way he'll give her another chance. He valiantly ignored the curiosity nudging at his mind.

At least, that was his plan, until he heard a muffled impact in the water behind just as he swam past a tiny fish and caused said fish to freak out. He blinked and turned his head, pupils wide and the tendrils above his eyes flicking in the water. His tendrils picked up disturbance in the water as she fought to stay afloat. That part of the lake was quite deep, and the dragon imagined that that heavy looking axe isn't helping her situation any, so he swam closer in concern.

She gasped for air as her arms failed and legs kicked, some of the water going in her throat and causing her to cough. Percy growled in worry and distress, almost-killer or no, he didn't wish for her to die in front of him! Much less by drowning!

But thankfully, before he can go closer, she already figured out the problem and quickly discarded the weapon and her chest plate. She swam for the shore fairly quickly after that, and just laid gasping and coughing on the ground. The woman just had enough energy to sit up and stare at the water, an upset, if a tad bit frustrated, expression on her face.

Percy tilted his head in a considering way. Well, it would be no harm to do some good. Hopefully, she won't be as aggressive this time.

Mind made up, he sank beneath the water from where he had to hide among reeds to avoid his head being spotted. He needed to do this quick before she left, since it would be quite a pain in dragging some metal he had no use for from the depths of the lake, only to find it was for nothing.

The former demigod sifted through the lake bed with sharp narrowed eyes, quickly flicking from one area to another. In almost no time at all, he found the axe squashing some seaplants with the chestplate just a few feet away.

...Yeah, no way he'll give the axe first and potentially get attacked while dragging the chestplate. He snorted at his own paranoia. But that same paranoia saved his life and others as a demigod, and he won't be changing that, especially right now.

Percy bit back a grimace as he tasted the metal in his mouth. Urgh, that's nasty.

The chestplate was a bit heavy, but with his wings to aide him he was able to bring it to the surface. His paddling closer must've gotten the human's attention, since he heard a soft gasp. Percy deposited it in ankle height water, just at the edge, and glanced at the human.

She was still sitting at the ground, but under a tree now, and she stared at him with wide brown eyes. There was a different glint in those eyes that hadn't been there before, shock and disbelief. Percy can't help but feel a bit satisfied at the change as he swam back under the lake.

The axe was heavier than the chestplate, but he managed to do it with little trouble. He perked up when he saw the woman kneeling near the water, running a hand on her chestplate. She looked up and they kinda just stared at each other silently.

His jaw hurt. He really needs to let go.

The woman looked hesitant, and seems to be arguing with herself about something. Percy was just about to swim at a shore away from her when her hand moved. He flinched instinctively, but sea-green eyes widened in shock when she slowly extended a hand, palm up.

Percy didn't move for a few moments, but she stubbornly held still. He blinked. Huh. The dragon slowly swam closer, the heavy weapon dragging behind and below him in the water. This time, she was the one who flinched when his snout lightly pressed into her hand, before he let go and dropped the handle of the weapon. He didn't break eye contact as he slowly backed away, but not over arm and weapon's length.

 _I trust that you won't use that weapon on me_

Her hands slowly curled around the handle and she pulled it to land, eyes still on him and filled with wonder. It seems safe enough, wonder is a safe emotion, so Percy decided to climb on land five feet away from her and sat down. Another staring contest insued.

Percy snorted, this is getting ridiculous. Maybe be can smile. A smile is good, right? A smile is non threatening. And now Percy realized he had been acting like the human is a wild animal that he needed to make sure to appear a nonthreat. Not that it wasn't needed, but still.

The dragon shook his head out of the thought process before it can go any farther and glanced at the human. He slowly bared his teeth–just slightly, and lifted the corners up as best as he can.

That got out a small startled laugh from the woman, "Are you trying to _smile_?"

The smile immediately dropped and Percy looked at her indignantly. Hey! That was a pretty good attempt at a smile! Especially considering he now had draconic facial features instead of a human's.

She chuckled at his face, making Percy playfully huff and turn away, nose in the air. The human-like behavior got him another startled laugh. After it faded away, there was a short silence, before he heard some shuffling. He turned back and blinked at the sudden proximity of the woman. She sat crossed legged just shy of arms length–her arms, not his.

This time, Percy wasn't as startled when she slowly extanded a hand, now in a palm down and reaching way. The dragon peered up at the woman, before looking back at the hand.

Slowly closing his eyes, he bumped his snout beneath her fingers.

Unbidden, a sigh of content escaped and a purr rumbled in his chest. He can't help it, the skin is just so soft and warm on his rough dragon scales.

"Maybe dragons..." Percy perked up, but it looked like she was talking to herself than him. "Aren't so bad after all."

Happily, he nudged on the hand until it landed on top of his head. The human chuckled as she lightly rubbed the area.

"Or maybe it's just you."

A faint shout in the distance. Two heads snapped at the direction of the source, and the woman sighed. "Oh, it's Stoick." Percy raised an eyebrow at the name. The woman rolled her eyes. "Honestly he's been getting a tad too overprotective ever since I started vomiting every morning. I had to threaten his family jewels just to make him agree for me to come with in this trip... And why in Odin's name am I even talking to a dragon?"

Percy made a noise at the back of his throat that sounded offended. The woman blinked. "Oh... It seems you can...can you...? Can you understand me?"

Percy grumbled and nodded his head in a very clear 'yes', making her gasp in wonder and smile.

"Valka!"

"You should go." Valka said urgently as she stood, picking up her weapon and armor as she did so, and Percy turned to disappear under the water.

xXx

 **I had some trouble trying to figure out which way to take this story in. From simply following the canon except for an extra dragon(which will be boring), to as extreme as having Hiccup run away from Berk with Toothless.** **Finally, I chose a path, and will more or less stick to it. Depends if I get a new idea.** **Oh, I drew a little dragon!Percy :3 Link is in my profile**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who commented last chapter! You guys made me smile!**


	5. Chapter: Naming

**Edit: Thanks to that reviewer who mentioned the glitchy problem. I have no idea where those came from, hopefully this fixes things.**

 **Also, excuse the odd vocabulary at the start of this chapter. I was probably reading a story with advanced vocabulary and it affected my writing somewhat. Though it turned to normal after a while haha**

They met up various other times after that, that chance second meeting that thankfully didn't involve in an attempt of murder by axe.

And yes, he is still slightly put off about the almost-beheading.

Nevertheless, the woman's realization of his intelligence and sentience came with a fascination that, if he hadn't known she probably never even heard of the word 'science' with her too primitive clothing, would have disturbed him greatly enough to hightail it out of there before she can take out the knife to cut his brain open with. Or a cage and a clipboard so she can observe him and find out what makes him tick.

But thankfully, her fascination just seemed to involve tracking him down to wherever he is at the time, and trying to learn whatever she can through conversation and observation. Her conversations were mostly one-sided, and sometimes it would seem she's talking more to herself than him, but he would do his best to respond. His responses mostly involved facial and body expressions, accompanied by various noises, but they were able to make do.

And in consequence of her learning about him and his dragon habits, he also ended up learning about himself and his dragon habits.

Example, he didn't know that he would instinctively chase after that bright spot of light.

Well, he didn't know that at first.

And so, he spent a good few minutes just chasing after a reflection from her dagger like a particularly odd cat, much to his mortification and her amusement afterwards. His grumpiness and glares just seemed to amuse her further.

Along with habits, came studying his dragon body. She would hold his wings and bend them every which way, rub her fingers against the skin of his wings, scrutinize his claws/paws, his teeth, his tail, his scales. Apparently, she hadn't ever had a chance to examine a dragon this closely without being attacked, and she had no wish to spend that much time with a dragon corpse.

(Percy had carefully kept his face blank at hearing that particular comment)

He tolerated it, for the most part, but he drew the line when she held his one of his tendrils. Those tendrils, he found, are used to sense the currents underwater along with air currents on land, though they tend to be weaker than on water, and them being held between fingers hurt like hades to the point he unthinkingly tried to bite her.

She wasn't upset, thankfully, and she was more careful in examining the tendrils as they waved like submerged seaweed in the air.

Percy, meanwhile, was left put off at the fact that something as sensitive as that was located on such a vulnerable place as his face. Someone could just grab the things he would be defeated.

And as life as a demigod had taught him, defeated often means dead.

Regarding the often one-sided conversations, it seems that Percy unwittingly got appointed as an unofficial sounding board for the wife of a village chief that was currently in a peace treaty meeting thing with a village quite a distance from here.

Oh, and she's possibly pregnant.

But she, nor her husband, had not figured it out that possibility yet, Percy had just recognized the signs from once stumbling into a book on pregnancy. That happened to be in a font much easier to read for his dyslexic brain.

His poor, poor, nine year old brain.

But he digress.

As her official sounding board he was able to learn that this world, or at the very least this part of this world, was predominantly of the viking culture. Yes, beard-faced, armor-wearing, Norse-worshipping, vikings.

But instead of her village pillaging the lands, slaughtering people, stealing gold, raping women, and what have you, her village were too busy being involved in a war against dragons that pillage their village every other week without mercy. That explained her initial hostile action towards him at least.

But most times she would not talk about herself, most times she would directly talk to him. One such conversation is now, where she's trying to come up with a name to call his species, after which she'll look for a name for him specifically.

As Valka, the woman, had informed him after she had looked through the book on dragons from the viking village they were negotiating a peace treaty with, it seemed his dragon-mother and Percy is a species that haven't been discovered yet. They most likely came from a far out of way island, uninhabited by any humans, and his dragon-mother had decided to migrate here for reasons unknown.

This fact caused Valka's eyes to shine with excitement and glee, at finding something no one else ever seen before and now she got to name it.

Unfortunately, as Percy learned, vikings aren't particularly good at naming things.

They were at a beach, one of the many beaches in the island but one, fortunately, that is far enough away from the village that no wandering viking will stumble upon them. She sat under a shade at the edge of the forest line while he feasted on a fish a few feet away. He was on top of a flat rock, because he was once human and he had no wish to eat sand-covered fish unlike normal animals who seemed not to mind much.

Valka would offer different names in an effort to get his attention, and consequently his approval, while he stubbornly ignored her naming skills.

"Bluegreen?"

"Hornhead."

"Toothfull?"

"...Slobber!"

Percy twitched.

The woman huffed. He ignored her.

"Lizard-breath."

"Sheeple."

She's not even trying anymore...

"Snake!"

"... Winged-snake?"

"Honestly..." She descended into grumbling under her breath. Percy rolled his eyes and raised his head to give her a look that clearly spoke how ridiculous he found her and that she should just stop.

Unfortunately for him, the human found this act as an agreement and, ignoring his look of incredulity and slight horror, triumphantly declared, "So Wingsnake then!"

No, fucking no! Percy mentally screamed.

Once again ignoring his look and his growling, she said, "We should add something else to the name..."

'We? Don't you mean you?!', Is what Percy would have said. But unfortunately for him, his dragon physiology makes him unable to speak human words, and he can only watch helplessly as the viking woman again descended into muttering, looking for another word to add to his species' name.

Percy really really hated the fact he can't speak.

So he settled down to glare at her. But she ignored the little dragon and Percy was soon left with no choice but to accept it. At least it wasn't Slobber, or else he might have tried his best to tackle the human, small size or no.

The former demigod was brought out of his sulking thoughts when Valka asked him a question. "What exactly can you release from your mouth? Is it fire like most of the fiery beasts or is it something else?"

He scrunched up his face in thought, he hadn't ever really tried to produce fire before. His status as son of the sea did not give him the ability to create fire from nothing, and more than that, a demigod son of the sea being able to conjure fire seems unthinkable. Even becoming a dragon had not changed that unconscious mindset, and so he hadn't ever tried.

But a mid to long range attack would be incredibly useful than just his claws and teeth, and with that in mind the demigod in spirit got up from his rock to stare at a small boulder a distance away. Turquoise eyes filling with determination, he tried to reach inside him, to look for any warmth that wasn't present when he was human before.

A beat...

Another...

And there it was, a heat deep in his chest area, almost unnoticeable from his normal draconic body temperature, which was already a bit higher than a human's. The heat burned warmer under his will, and he focused on making it hotter, and hotter, and even hotter. Something inside him shifted, like a muscle he previously didn't know existed move out the way, and whatever inside him was immediately released with extreme force.

A jet of scalding hot water shot out of his open jaws and made contact with the boulder with enough force to break rock. And break it is, as Valka can attest to when she tried to pick up the cracked rock, causing it break into pieces when she immediately dropped it due to its high temperature.

Percy, understandably, was confused at the idea of dragon spewing hot water instead of fire, even if he is a water dragon, but Valka seemed to know more about that as she exclaimed, "Oh! Just like a Scauldron!"

At his confused look, she explained. "Scauldrons are a type of dragon that can spit a stream of boiling water, just like you."

Percy blinked. Huh.

Valka later dubbed him 'The Searing Wingsnake' and that was that.

"Scalding" was already used for the name Scauldron apparently.

She also promised to sneak in and temporarily steal the nearby village's book of dragons, and make an entry for him so no one would think to give his species another name. She would also do the same in her village, Berk, and hopefully, people would spread the word to other villages.

Percy didn't really care either way, but he guessed that at least he won't get saddled by a more ridiculous name.

A day later, they were at a beach, Valka was sharpening her sword and he can hear the metallic shink!s from where he was swimming it the waves. The weather was cloudy with strong winds, thus Percy took his time enjoying the huge waves that carried him closer to the shore at each pass. He would dive under to swim far away, only to repeat the process.

The dragon swam above the water in front of a particularly big wave, wings slightly spread for an easier time floating. Once he tumbled on the shore, he looked up when he noticed the lack of sound from his companion. She was eyeing him, green eyes glinting with intensity as they roved over his body, most especially on his fins and wings.

Percy frowned at her. He didn't know what was up with her, but he stayed still regardless.

"... Wave Rider."

He blinked. What...

"Waverider!" She grinned proudly as he suddenly wondered whether she hit her head when he wasn't looking. Or did the metal of her sword create some sort of chemical fumes while being sharpened...?

"What are you looking at me like that for?!" She cried indignantly once she noticed the look he was giving her. She seemed to be able to read his expressions more easily as time passed. "I am not crazy! It's your name, Waverider. Even when you have wings you spend more time in the water than in air."

Percy hummed in thought. It's certainly a nice name, more of a title really, like his father's "Earthshaker", but it sounds...nice. It felt like home. Ever since he arrived in this world he had been sorely missing his connection to the sea. The feeling at the back of his head that gave him an awareness around the body of water was...empty. A constant reminder how far away from home he is now.

But being called Waverider, he liked that.

When Percy, now dubbed Waverider, wasn't hanging out with his human friend, he would explore the island. The lake would be his point of reference and he would travel a bit farther and farther each day, taking care to note which the direction leads to the lake. He would see the normal creatures present in his home world like rabbits, dears, birds, and squirrels, but he really wanted to meet other dragons.

He is only slightly bigger than when he had first met Valka, but he can now shoot boiling water from his mouth and his wings had grown stronger. The demigod–ah,former demigod– figured he can make a quick escape if things turn sour, but he hoped it won't come to that.

One day, he came across an odd looking creature snoring on top of a rock. It was incredibly bulky and full of bumpy spikes around its body, with huge jaws almost the size of its body, not including its tail. It hardly looked like a dragon, but he recognized it from Valka's description.

A Gronkle.

It doesn't look threatening as Percy watched it snort and scratch its head with a hind leg, before going back to sleep. The... Wingsnake(apparently) skulked a bit closer near its head, and stopped a few feet away, eyeing it curiously. Percy looked around and found a twig.

He stepped on it.

The Gronkled snorted awake lifted its massive head to sleepily look at him. Not seeing him as a threat, it huffed and went right back to sleep. Percy felt a bit offended.

Okay, more than that. He wanted to get its attention only to be ignored, who wouldn't feel offended by that?

His growling at it had no effect, he even tried to push it a little(the tail, far away from its head so it would be harder to bite him) but that didn't work either.

He was in the middle of dragging a rock to throw at the other dragon when he suddenly realized how childish he was acting. He didn't even know what he wanted with the Gronkle, it certainly didn't want anything to do with him.

As if to support his thoughts, said dragon rolled away to turn its back to him.

Percy huffed, fine then, he'll leave. He turned around and walked away, intent of catching food because he's feeling a bit hungry.

The second time he came across a dragon, it wasn't as harmless as the sleepy Gronkle.

His first warning of something being wrong was the scent.

It was familiar, almost like his dragon-mother, only instead of the sea it was more fire and earth. It took a few seconds for Percy to recognize the scent to be almost similar to the Gronkle yesterday, but it was the roar and smoke that got the miniature dragon moving when he realized one thing.

Valka's scent was nearby.

With that though echoing in his head, he quickly climbed up a tree trunk with his claws, before pushing off into the air. Spreading his wings, he flapped them madly to twist upright in the air and sped to the direction of the noise.

 **I'm sorry, this wasn't completed, I was supposed to include the fight scene, but I was stuck! I can't visualize! (Help)**

 **So I figured I might as well post it now because it's been too long since my last update, or else I might not update even once school starts. Arrrgh.**

 **But anyways.**

 **I...kinda...lost interest...in the PJO fandom for quite a lot of months...even before the last school year ended...yeah. That's most likely the reason for the really slow updates. My passion faded.**

 **It's only recently I took steps to get into the fandom again, namely looking for good quality PJ fics. I had searched a few times before, but...well, you know wattpad. It doesn't always have the most well written stories.**

 **So I failed the previous times, but then this time, I googled for well written PJO fics and slapped reddit at the end since someone wouldve looked for it in the past right?**

 **So yeah, found the reddit thread, found awesome fics.**

 **(Also, one of the questions that showed up is asking why the PJO fandom doesn't have as much good fics, so I'm not the only one who thinks this! Google it!)**

 **Story suggestions:**

 **Story Titles:**

 **Hotel Ceiling**

 **Where We Go From Here**

 **Heart by Heart**

 **Etc...**

 **Author: Luna-Incendia14**

 **Location:**

 **Notes: I actually found her years ago, when I was still deep in the fandom. Glad I found her again, and I was happy to see some new stories since the last time I found her!**

 **Story title: Son of the Western Sea**

 **Author: Mac Ceallach**

 **Location:**

 **Notes: Holy crap this story is awesome! This fic is about Percy feeling restless and deciding to sail around the world. It's interesting to see him interacting with other gods or creatures from other pantheons, and the fondness between Percy and Posiedon was heartwarming.**

 **Story title: The Ascension of Icarus**

 **Author: Svren**

 **Location:**

 **Notes: The PJO world taken in a darker light. Them being child soldiers, for the gods to use and discard. Unable to be free.**


	6. I'm sorry

I know that I haven't been uploading long in this site...but, my passion for writing has faded. I had started writing years ago, in wattpad, but now writing is no longer enjoyable.

It has become more of a job than a hobby. I was forcing myself to like fandoms I no longer like as much just so I can update my stories. I was lying to myself, and lying to my readers as I pretended everything was fine and that I would update again.

...I'm sorry I made you guys so disappointed.

Maybe someday, I'll start updating again. Maybe.

 *****Here's the unfinished next chapter.**

Chapter 4

The scene he came upon was nothing short of...well. It was a mixture of emotions, really. Shock was there, as Percy watched the beast roared to expose rows of sharp teeth, fire dancing around its body like it was a living piece of fire wood. Awe as the human, so small looking next to the dragon, leaned away from a swipe of claws with a movement that told of experience. Worry and fear, when Valka barely managed to move away, making the jaws miss its target.

Desperation and determination joined in, and Percy flapped his wings as hard and fast as he can. Eyes narrowed as he shot forward, he closed them when he collided with the side of the Monstrous Nightmare's head, throwing it to the side and away from Valka. Valka's eyes widened at the sight of him.

But before she can say anything, the Nightmare whipped its back to screech at them–which stopped and turned into a bewildered growl at the sight of a hatchling trying to glare it into submission in protection of a human. A human!

Percy's body was aching a bit from the impact and the resulting rolling across the ground, but he didn't back down from its threatening advance. It was only an attempt to scare him away, it wasn't planning to actually kill him yet based on what Percy gathered from its body language.

But Valka, not knowing that fact, decided to attack in defense of her friend. Her battle cry attracted the attention of both dragons, and the Nightmare snarled as it dodged her axe swing while Percy squawked, 'No, Valka!'

She swiftly backed away from a swipe of claws, before rolling under a snap of jaws. The human took advantage of her smaller size making her a smaller target, but still she had to work to dodge the dragon's greater speed and reach.

Percy growled and called up that heat deep in his chest. He waited for a slight lull in the fight, which happened when Valka smacked its head with the butt of her axe, disorienting the Nightmare for a few seconds. He took the chance and released.

... But nothing happened.

Valka's cry of pain brought him out of his confused and panicked thoughts. The dragon had hit her thigh, blood seeping into the cloth around the new wound as she crawled backwards, and tried to put some distance between them with her axe. The smaller dragon didn't have time to think, he just leaped and flew right into the Nightmare's face.

Percy managed to injure an eye with his claws, but was bucked off as the dragon roared and backed away, shaking its head. He rolled on the ground before stopping, making his body ache a bit as he got up.

The loss of an eye got the Nightmare even more furious than before, and it went after him with a vengeance. Percy squeaked as he scrambled away from a snap of jaws full of rows and rows of sharp teeth

 *****Some other stuff about this chapter: This was where Percy would have learned that he can heat up his body temperature enough to sear skin, and that the reason he can't shoot water was because there's a storage thing inside his body for water, but it had ran out.**


End file.
